Super Saiyan Rosé
(Hair) & & & (Aura) (Fusion Zamasu; anime) & & (Fusion Zamasu; manga) |similar= }} Super Saiyan Rosé (超サイヤ人 ロゼ, Sūpā Saiya-jin Roze) is the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (超サイヤ人ゴッド超サイヤ人, Sūpā Saiya-jin Goddo Sūpā Saiya-jin) transformation assumed by Saiyans who possess proper god-like status. It is Goku Black's version of the Super Saiyan Blue form and matches it in strength.http://s14.postimg.org/jzkqzhtep/14444627_1037003956413693_1074731531450889223_o.jpg This transformation puts Goku Black in his own class all together. This form is a counterpart to Super Saiyan Blue, and possesses a different hair color due to the user already possessing the status as a god prior to surpassing Super Saiyan God.Dragon Ball Super manga chapter 20 Overview Concept and creation The Super Saiyan Rosé form was created by author Akira Toriyama uniquely for Goku Black, though he simply referred to it as a "Super Saiyan of a slightly different color than Goku." Appearance In the anime, this state is identical to Super Saiyan Blue in all but color. The hair takes on a pastel pink color with pure-white highlights, the eyebrows are light pink, and the eyes turn light gray although they appear light pink through the form's aura, the form also seems to posses the abilities to turn the eyes pink, as seen when his eyes briefly turn pink at the climax of his first fight with Vegeta. The aura is dark red on the outside, transitioning into a more pink-ish color on the inside, the clothing gains a purple hue, and the user has a dark purple glow around their body. The form is also mostly depicted with a single loose strand of hair when compared to Goku's Super Saiyan hairstyle. Usage of this form also appears to greatly augment Black's techniques, including his Super Black Kamehameha and his signature Violent Fierce God Slicer, allowing him to extend it into various more elaborate shapes. His other techniques also change their usual appearance to match the form's. In the manga, the form is differentiated from Super Saiyan Blue in other ways. The hair is longer, spikier and fiercer than the normal Super Saiyan hairstyle. In addition, the aura is more jagged and flame-like than the aura of Super Saiyan Blue. The form utilizes god ki, as it is the same form as Super Saiyan Blue. In the Super manga, it is speculated that this form is pink in color due to Goku Black's (Zamasu's) natural identity as a God, whereas Goku and Vegeta's godly form is blue due to them being mortals possessing god ki. Usage and Power The January 2017 issue of V-Jump ranked both Goku Black and Fusion Zamasu in this form as a 12/12 on the danger scale.Rival ranking In the manga, as it is a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form, this state is achieved in the same ways as it's Blue counterpart. Goku Black achieved the form when his power as a Super Saiyan surpassed Super Saiyan God, naturally progressing his Super Saiyan form into Super Saiyan Rosé. In the anime, he gained the form by simply integrating Goku's fighting style into his own. Unlike it's Super Saiyan Blue counterpart, Super Saiyan Rosé does not display any sort of stamina decrease in the manga, as Goku Black is shown using the form as much as he wants with no drawbacks, and the form also has no impact on the amount of time that Fused Zamas can remain fused, unlike Super Saiyan Blue Vegito - who defused well before an hour had passed. In the anime, Black first revealed Super Saiyan Rosé in his battle against Vegeta, Goku, and Trunks. Black fought against Vegeta as a Super Saiyan Blue and enduring his vicious assault and stabbed him with his energy blade. He then fought against Goku when he was transformed as a Super Saiyan Blue where Goku was able to hold his own but Black used his energy blade to pressure Goku. Once his ally Zamasu held down Goku and Trunks long enough, Black was able to take them both down with a single blast of the Black Kamehameha, which the Saiyans barely survived. In the Super manga, Goku Black attains this form by having his regular Super Saiyan form evolve into it, by powering up massively thanks to recovering from a near death experience Goku Black's ordinary Super Saiyan form powered up and then evolved into the Super Saiyan Rosé. Black later shows off this form to Future Zamasu, to show that he does not need immortality and his strength is already satisfying as is. Fusion Zamasu possessed a permanent Super Saiyan Rosé state, due to Black having remained in his Super Saiyan Rosé form when he underwent Potara Fusion with Future Zamasu. However, Fusion Zamasu's Super Saiyan Rosé state possesses white hair, inherited from Future Zamasu. Under any normal circumstances, living with a permanent power up of this magnitude, would be incredibly stressful and would drastically shorten one's lifespan. Due to Future Zamasu's immortality, this problem may be nonexistent; however, it is not confirmed. After the fusion, Zamasu's body does not regenerate in the same way it used to, due to Black's body not being immortal. He also loses energy in a rapid rate, a trait when fusing with a permanent power up. More than century later, the transformation would be achieved by a descendant of Vegeta, Vegeta Jr. He would do so by merging his soul with the dying Shin, effectively taking the role of Supreme Kai and gaining access to godly ki. Vegeta Jr. used this form first to battle the demon Aqua. The Saiyan half breed dominated the battle for most of its run but the tables turned with Aqua became a Demon God. It took the combined efforts of a Super Saiyan Rosé Vegeta Jr. and a Super Saiyan Blue Goku Jr. to put the rampaging demon away for good. Vegeta Jr. would use this form once more battling the Shadow Dragons of Namek. Vegeta Jr. transformed to free himself from Rage Shenron's electric smile before quickly reverting back. He would have a real test of strength against an evolved Nuova Shenron. Vegeta Jr. ascends again in the final battle against Omega Shenron. Initially overwhelmed by the Shadow Drsgon, even with the help of a Super Saiyan Rage Riku and Super Saiyan Blue Goku Jr., the three Saiyans managed to defeat him by absorbing the a Spirit Bomb into their Super Saiyan forms. Vegeta Jr. transforms into a Super Saiyan Rosé to combat Xicor throughout time and space. When the demonic Saiyan traveled more than a century back in time, around two years after the defeat of the original Omega Shenron, Vegeta Jr., Oreh and Goku Jr. follow him via a Time Ring. Vegeta Jr. transforms into a Super Saiyan Rosé to emphasize Xicor's defeat. Upon seeing the transformation, his ancestor, Vegeta, shows his disdain for the form. The Z Warriors travel to the past to battle Xicor during the battle between Goku and Piccolo. There, Vegeta Jr. and Goku Jr. transform into their Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan forms and engage in battle with him. Unfortunately, their combined efforts are no match for him. In a last ditch effort, Vegeta Jr. sends everyone hurling multiple centuries to the future to a war ridden Earth. As the battle goes on, the two Vegetas fire dual Galick Guns at Xicor with Vegeta as a Super Saiyan 4 and Vegeta Jr. as a Super Saiyan Rosé. Even this could not finish the evil Saiyan. Once pulled back to the past Z Fighter's time, a weakened Vegeta Jr. transforms into a Super Saiyan Rosé to put up the last bit of resistance against Xicor. Just as they were about to be destroyed, Goku appears from the time vortex and defeats Xicor as a Super Saiyan God 4. Vegeta Jr. goes on to use this form in the Time Tournament. He uses this form against Chasmel in the quarter-finals of the tournament to easily defeat the young demon much to the Time Breakers' surprise. He then uses the form in a close match against a Demon God Dabura. Super Saiyan Rosé is used by Vegeta Jr. a final time in the tournament a step-off into Super Saiyan God 4 to battle Band but was later defeated by Mira. The next person to ascend into a Super Saiyan Rosé would be the God of Destruction-in-training Citrus. Forced into teaching the new God and Demon, Riki, how to harness true Saiyan power, Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. we're each given a student to teach with Vegeta Jr. tasked with training Citrus. Before the training begins Vegeta Jr. displays the Super Saiyan Rosé power, claiming that was a taste of godly Saiyan strength, going on to say that Super Saiyan God 4 would be far greater. By doing so, Vegeta Jr. unintentionally attracts Citrus who falls deeply in love with him. Citrus soon transforms into a Super Saiyan and a Super Saiyan Rosé quickly after. Vegeta Jr. takes her into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to master the form in similar fashion as Goku and Gohan with the basic Super Saiyan form. After the training in the chamber, Citrus' power in the form surpassed Vegeta Jr.'s. As her power grew to new heights, so did her obsession for Vegeta Jr. As her god training continued in Other World, she would continually throw herself at her life linked teacher. Much to her dismay however, Vegeta Jr. rejects her affections. With her new found power, Citrus finally finished her training and officially became the new God of Destruction. Never recovering from her broken heart, Citrus would maliciously destroy planets at random, regardless of whether it was their time or not. This naturally set off the balance of the Universe. Citrus was confronted by her best friend and new ruler of the Demon Realm, Riki. This led to a heated dispute and ultimately a fight. Citrus easily overpowered Riki, who neglected her training, a beat her one time friend to near death even with the latter as a Super Saiyan Devil. Citrus decides to remain a Super Saiyan Rosé constantly to easily access the power without transforming in and out. Soon, she is confronted by the Dragon Team who she easily fought off. Citrus would have trouble against Vetora who had just achieved the form of Super Saiyan Blue, but even the Saiyan clone couldn't defeat her. She was ultimately defeated by the Super Saiyan 5 Vegeta Jr. For the rest of her appearances onwards, Citrus is seen as a Super Saiyan Rosé. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black makes his debut appearance in Dragon Ball Heroes. The EX-Fusion with Broly - Karoly Black - utilizes a hybrid Legendary Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Rosé form in Dragon Ball Fusions. The form will appear in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 as part of DLC pack 3. Trivia *Black named his form "Rosé" after the color of his hair, following the naming sense of Super Saiyan Blue. The fandom frequently uses the name "Super Saiyan Rose", which is merely the product of an early mistranslation. "Rosé" is also the name of a French wine, making it follow the god name puns as well. *The form was revealed to the world before it made its initial appearance in the anime due to a merchandise leak on Amazon Japan. Gallery References ca:Superguerrer Rosat es:Super Saiyajin Rosa it:Super Saiyan Rosa pl:Super Saiyanin Rosé pt-br:Super Saiyajin Rosé ru:Супер Сайян Розовый